


Welcome to the HIVE

by Wonder_Super_Bat



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Super_Bat/pseuds/Wonder_Super_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Wilson, the son of Deathstroke, will go seeking out his father to join him, and follow his father's footsteps. However, when Slade rejects his son's idea, Grant is still determined to become an assassin. He will join the HIVE who will teach him how to become an assassin and later, he will become an instructor. Take a tour of the HIVE Academy's history and teachings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You will not become an assassin.”

Those words kept repeating in Grant’s head. He could not believe that he left his mother’s care and brother’s company to seek out his father and become like him. He thought that his father would be alone, after that incident were Jericho Wilson, his little brother, had his throat slit and became mute. That incident that made his mother, Adeline Wilson, shoot his father in the eye. He went to his father, because he loves him. He remembers having great memories with his father; going hunting, training with each other in combat, his father showing him how to use a gun, and many more memories. But all of that is gone because of that one incident!

After that incident, his father, Slade Wilson, left the family. Grant persisted his mother to tell him why his father left. She stated that Slade was hiding many secrets from the family that caused Jericho to become mute. His mom showed such intense anger towards his father, how could this be? They use to be so in love.

He trust his mother, but he seek out his father to get the rest of the story about that day. He contacted Wintergreen, to see if Wintergreen knew anything about his father’s current location. Wintergreen was hesitant to tell Grant, but Grant stated that he would not give up trying to find his father. So, Wintergreen told Grant, where Slade could be found.

Grant went, leaving a note to his mother, stating that he wanted to see his father. When Grant finally met his father, he was as happy as a child finding their father coming back from years of war in another country. After a heart full reunion, he was able to get the truth from his father, that Slade Wilson is an assassin known as Deathstroke. This profession led to that awful incident. Now, knowing the truth Grant still wanted to be with his father and accepted his father’s secret, he even suggested to his father to become an assassin with him. Grant loved hunting with his father, the only difference would be hunting humans who deserve it. This suggestion led to Slade and Grant have a huge argument, and the final outcome is the sentence that keeps replaying in Grant’s head. Slade refuse for his son to follow this path, and told him to head back to his mother.

“You will not become an assassin.”

Grant still can’t believe that his father rejected him, after coming all this way to be with his father. Could it be that his father, did not believe that Grant can kill a person? Grant starts to play around with the idea that he has to prove to his father that he could have talent in being an assassin. He slowly feels his anger boiling inside him, he starts to wonder if his father saw him incompetent. He found it a need to prove to his father how serious he is to be an assassin like his father, people in his life always did comment how much Grant was like his father.

“You will not become an assassin.”

“That’s it!” Grant shouts making up his mind to become an assassin. He has the motivation, but how will he achieve this goal. Grant sat back down on his chair, he was in the airport waiting for his flight back home to his mother. He kept thinking what his next actions will be.

“Grant, you seem to be thinking very hard. Don’t overwork, yourself.” Grant’s thoughts were interrupted by Wintergreen’s comment. Wintergreen came to make sure that Grant went back to his mother safely.

“I will not head back home, Wintergreen. I will prove to my father that I am made to become an assassin.” Grant claims looking Wintergreen directly in the eyes. Wintergreen sighs and notices Grant’s determination.

“You are the son of your father, both equally irrational and stubborn. So there is no point to fight your decision. However, to be considered a good enough Godfather, I should give you guidance.” Wintergreen states to Grant, which reliefs Grant’s anger and worry to having to do this on his own.

“Thank you, Wintergreen. You have my gratitude.” Grant thanked Wintergreen. He is glad that Wintergreen, a second father to him, is accepting and supporting his idea.

“You owe me more than your simple gratitude. I will not hear the end of this from your father once he finds out. Anyhow, we will have to change your flight. I will be alerting a mistress about your decision to receive training from them, as Deathstroke’s prodigy.”

“Mistress? Who will be training me to become an assassin? I thought you will be Wintergreen.” Grant asks.

“Of course not! Your father will find out faster and stop your training, before it began. I will make a call to the Mistress of the H.I.V.E. An organization that concentrates on training prodigies and young villains. Once they hear that you are Deathstroke’s son, they will not be able to refuse taking the opportunity to train you.”

Wintergreen’s reply did upset Grant a little, because he will not even get the training from his Godfather. However he could not be too upset, he will still get training. So, as they head their way towards meeting the H.I.V.E. Grant tries to get as much information from Wintergreen about the organization. Wintergreen states it is a small organization, but does train children to become good villains. The organization is very particular on the children they accept into the organization. The children tend to be a prodigy in crime or a relative to famous villain. The organization does have a good review for their success to turn children into good villains, but they do have a bad rumor surrounding that the Mistress is insane, because she killed the past leader of the organization, her husband. These two reasons must be why the organization might be small and secretive.

Once both of them came to a landing and got their luggage, a limousine driver was waiting for them. Wintergreen talks to limousine driver as Grant is told by Wintergreen to stand back, Wintergreen then waves for Grant to come over and they get into the limousine. The drive last long, and it starts becoming morning until the limousine makes a sharp turn into the forest, there is no pave road. But it seems the tires can withstand it as it still feels only a little rough. The limousine then stops in a random spot in the forest, and Grant becomes a little agitated. Wintergreen calms him down, as the limousine driver opens the door.

Grant and Wintergreen step out, but then the limousine driver’s eyes glow yellow, and he goes to attack Grant. Grant is pin down on the ground by the driver who has a knife at his throat. Wintergreen gets out a gun and is about to shoot the driver, but he suddenly could not move, as if a force is holding him back. Grant starts to panic, thinking he is about to die, feeling the blade cut into his neck. His life flashes before his eyes, a memory stands out of how a wolf was above him a long time ago, and how he was able to overpower it and kill it. He wraps his legs around the driver, and turns him over, risking the chance of getting the knife to cut him. But now he was above the driver, he then grabs the knife by breaking the driver’s wrist. As the driver rattles in pain of his wrist being broken, Grant is in the state that he is the hunter and seeing the situation he could speculate that he was being tested. He must kill the driver, but he was a fellow human. Grant’s hand is shaking with the knife, can he really kill someone! The driver tries to grab Grant’s throat and Grant slashes the driver’s hand and then his throat. Grant drops the knife, not believing that he could do that so smoothly. He can kill someone, it must have been his natural talent to become an assassin.

His thoughts confirm it too, because when the driver tried to reach for his throat, he thought…

_I kill him or he kills me that is how the exam goes…very well, it is a mission. If I fail I die, if he dies I will be successful on the mission._

His thoughts were so cold and so accurate to the thoughts of an assassin. Wintergreen is able to move again, and approaches Grant cautiously, not knowing what state of mind Grant is in. Wintergreen slowly takes Grant into his arms, holding Grant trying to calm the shaken teenager.

Then an invisible barrier disappears, showing the hidden dome structure shape of beehive, with dark gold and black onyx decorating it, in the middle of the dome a large black mansion. An elderly woman with seven men dress in purple cloaks with a black mask covering their face, came out to greet Wintergreen and Grant.

The elder woman made eye contact with Grant’s cold eyes, and introduces herself “Greetings, I am the Mistress of the H.I.V.E. Welcome to the H.I.V.E.”

To be continued...


	2. Student

“Welcome to the H.I.V.E.” The seven cloak men said to Wintergreen and Grant. They all spoke at the same time and all their voices sound the same. The seven men came walking towards Wintergreen and Grant, but the Mistress of the H.I.V.E. is retreating back into the dome.

Wintergreen upset of the examination they put Grant through. Also noticing that the one who planned it does not even wish to speak to them more than a sentence, got under Wintergreen’s skin.

“Mistress of the H.I.V.E., where are you planning to go? This is a rude gesture to make a boy kill for you and then treat him as he is nothing more than the person he has murdered.” Wintergreen then feels a hand on his shoulder, it is one of the cloak men.

“Do not disturb the Mistress, she is not listening. She is hearing the bees, right now. It was not a simple rumor that our Mistress is insane.” The cloak man let go of Wintergreen’s shoulder and walks towards Grant.

“Congratulations, Grant. The Mistress did not recognize you as one of her bees, so she sent the driver to kill you. However, with her welcoming you to her H.I.V.E. proves that she now sees you as part of her army. Be joyous she did not see you as an enemy for killing the driver, because then you would be dead.” The cloak man explains to Grant. This explanation scares Wintergreen and Wintergreen retorts to the man’s explanation.

“You mean that this was not an examination, but an actual attempt to kill the boy! You know he is Deathstroke’s son. If this boy died, what would you have done!?” Wintergreen shouting, upset for their actions to take Grant’s life.

“We know he is Deathstroke son, we just needed to test it out. It’s true, this was not fully an exam, because the mistress did not do it consciously. However the rest of us found it very useful her dilemma, to use it to test the applicants.” The cloak man replies to Wintergreen’s worry. But these words only shaken Wintergreen more. He excuses himself and takes Grant with him to talk privately.

“Grant, you can’t come to this academy. There must be more efficient ways to make you an assassin. The academy’s mistress is insane, and her devoted cult followers are letting her disease take a hold of her. She could murder this whole academy, anytime! There must…”

“Enough!” Grant’s shouts, stopping Wintergreen’s rant.

“Enough.” Grant continues. “I want to attend this academy, because they already made me a killer this proves to me they are the best to teach me the skills. I will stay, Wintergreen.”

Wintergreen startle by Grant’s determination to stay in this academy. Wintergreen is anxious about Grant’s decision, however Grant has a point this academy brought out his natural killer.

Wintergreen pulls Grant into a hug and kindly tells Grant “I am worried about you, because I think of you as my own son. But I will support your decisions.”

Grant hugs Wintergreen back, and thanks him for all his support. He then releases Wintergreen and approaches the cloak men. “I request a tour of the academy.” Grant claims to the cloak men. One of the men, volunteers to show the tour to Grant and invites Wintergreen to come along. The other men go on behind them.

Grant and Wintergreen enter the beehive dome and came to the entrance of the castle. It was a moderate castle, nothing grand. The doors open, after one of the cloak men enter a code. Then, they have to pass other secure doors.

_Their security is good, but nothing compare to my father’s_. Grant thought.

Inside the castle is very dark, it was only lit with very few candles. They pass through a corridor, where the training rooms reside. There where training rooms which consist computers to break codes, others where simple fighting rings, and others where complex obstacle courses. In the rooms there were students looking at Grant, whispering, some seeing him as new meat.

“The various training rooms are constructed for the five paths the students can choose; assassin, thief, hacker, terrorist, or espionage. Obliviously, Grant will be taking the assassin path.” The cloak man states, and continue to explain things in the tour. Wintergreen looks behind him and notices that all the other men have already, left to their own separate ways. The tour continues.

They continue to show him around the castle, the lunch room, the lobby, the classrooms, the teacher’s corridors, and the main room where the mistress resides. Grant could hear some buzzing that was coming from the room, she seem to be buzzing to herself. They end the tour in the dorms of the students. The dorms where simple, one bed, one bath, a desk, and the room is shaped as a hexagon. This would be Grant’s room and this is where he will say goodbye to Wintergreen.

Wintergreen a little sad, asked “Will there be allowed visits?”

“Of course. We need a notice before the visit, but you could visit any time. Also, the student will be able to use the computers and phones to contact you, any available time.” The cloak man replies.

“I see there is many appliances the students have disposal to. There is also food, furniture, and classes. This could not all be free?” Wintergreen still has many suspicions about the academy.

“No worries. Our head mistress has a great amount of wealth. However, we do have students sign a contract, which will be present in the desk.” The cloak man points towards the desk and Grant goes over picking up the paper.

It was a contract stating all the dangers the student could face from taking training in the H.I.V.E. to become a villain at the academy, this includes death. The student will have to check which path he/she will wish to take, this included the specific classes and dangers to each path. The student will also owe one favor to the academy, after graduation. The student will have to check which path he/she will wish to take.

Grant reading the whole contract, checks all the boxes, and signs the contract and gives it to the cloak man.

“Thank you. Your first classes will start tomorrow.” The cloak man look through the contract, and notices that Grant checked every box. “It seems, you have selected every career path. Are you sure you don’t want to be only an assassin?”

Grant explains “I wish to be the best assassin, and from what I see, every class can only improve my skill. So yes, I do wish to take every class possible in this academy.”

“Enthusiasm. Hopefully there will be a bright future for you, and not a dark end.” The cloak man steps out of the room, giving Wintergreen and Grant time to say their goodbyes.

“You are determined about becoming the best assassin, aren’t you?” Wintergreen questions Grant. “Yes.” Grant replies “Well then, I guess I won’t see you until a couple of months. I have been too long away from your father, he might have suspicions, already. Oh! That reminds me, that your father will find out, eventually. Hopefully, when that time comes you will be an assassin he could be proud of. Also-“ 

"You are rambling on, Wintergreen. I will miss you too, but I have to do this.” Grant states interrupting Wintergreen.

Wintergreen stays quiet and hugs Grant, once again. They hug each other for a long time. Wintergreen then slowly let’s go, but before he leaves the room he wants to give a tip to Grant.

“Grant, I still have suspicions about this academy. Don’t trust anyone, be always on guard.” Wintergreen’s final warning to Grant as he leaves the room, escorted out of the castle, and then took off in the limousine provided outside. Wintergreen looks back as the castle disappeared in the dome which shields the castle from anyone ever finding it.

Grant stays in his room, setting things up, and then goes to bed, haunted by nightmares about the man he killed. But there is no turning back, he could not sleep, he will just wait for his first day of classes, tomorrow.

To be continued...


	3. Friend

Grant could not sleep the whole night, he kept having reoccurring nightmares of how the knife slit the driver’s throat and then how the same outcome could have happen to him. When he awoke from those nightmares, the image did not quite bother him, so why did it bother him subconsciously?

 _All I need is more training for the foolish guilt to not bother me_. Grant thought, then his alarm rang for him to attend class.

He got ready and left his room to go to the diner for breakfast. As he was walking there, other students were obviously talking about him. He could hear that comments about him being son of Deathstroke or the heir of Deathstroke. He didn’t understand, how the other students found out, but he didn’t care. All he could guess is that rumors spread fast.

He continue to walk to the diner, but two students block the entrance for him. They are both taller and older than Grant, around seventeen. One of the boys’ body is completely lit in dim orange, yellow, and red light. His body resemble the colors of the sun, and he has little flares come out of his body at random. There is small amount of heat radiating from his body. He has long red hair and bright blue eyes. The other boy is very muscular, bald, wearing a black suit and holding a mace. They are both smirking and looking down at Grant. He look up at them, too tired for their bullshit.

“Excuse me.” He says with irritation in his voice.

“We heard that you are the son of Deathstroke, so how about you slit our throats and pass over our dead bodies? Hahaha!”The boy, who resembles the sun, is trying to edge on Grant to a fight. While the other boy let out chuckles, irritating Grant more.

“I don’t wish to fight. It is my first day in the H.I.V.E. and don’t wish to make enemies. I simply wish to get my breakfast and attend class in time.” Grant tries to explain to avoid a fight.

However, there was a third member in this group, a small girl who sneaked behind Grant. She grabs a knife and stabs him on the back. He let out a scream, surprise by the sudden attack. He turns around to sees the little girl.

She is no older than twelve, one year younger than Grant. She has blue dreadlocks, orange sunglasses, orange suit, and yellow skin.

Grant is about to punch her, when he feels a strong arm grab his shoulder, pulls him back.

“Wow. You seem to have a knife on your back, let me help you with that.” The bald boy sarcastically remarks. He grabs the knife on Grant’s back and pulls it down, causing a larger and deeper slash on Grant’s back. Grant lets out a scream and falls to the ground in pain.

“What is wrong? Did you trip? Let me help you up.” The long hair boy states and he grabs Grant’s arm, but the boy’s hand is burning Grant’s skin. Grant tries to struggle against him, but the struggle is futile, the boy is too strong compare to Grant. The hand is burning Grant’s skin, his skin starts turning black.

“Aahh!” The boy lets out a yelp and let’s go of Grant, revealing a second degree, borderline to third degree, burn. The boy had a small throwing knife lodge onto his shoulder. All of them turn around to see, a boy dress as an owl.

“Talon…” The long hair boy says as he pulls the knife out and throws it back to Talon. Talon catches it.

“What are you doing?” The boy questioning Talon. “Why are you getting involved?”

“Why are all of you violent towards the new student?” Talon questions back to the long hair boy.

“Ha! We all have different reasons. Akka…Blackmace…You want to state your reasons?” The other two stand next to the long hair boy.

“I, Akka, wish to test the boy known as Deathstroke’s heir. It would be believed he would be fit to survive, however I was wrong in my presumption. It is the survival of the fittest. The weak is meat, and the strong shall eat. He is not fit, so he is meat.” Akka says looking down on Grant, who is still on the ground.

“I am Blackmace. I thought this weak boy would pose a threat for the rest of us to get money in the future. You know, people will want to hire the one who is known to be Deathstroke’s heir. It is getting rid of the competition! I am doing all of this to get more money, and he poses a threat to that! I have to get rid of him.” Blackmace says pointing his mace towards Grant.

“See, Talon! We all have our reasons. Hahahaha! I am the Sun Emperor and I just do this for the sake to kill someone! I thirst to kill! I want to burn him to ash! So, why do you stop me? Why do you care? He is competition to you, Talon! He will challenge your prodigy title in the assassin path, so why do you not kill him? Kill him!” The Sun Emperor trying to urge Talon to kill Grant.

Talon walks over to Grant. Grant looks up to him, wondering if Talon will really kill him. Talon reaches to Grant and picks him up. Putting Grant’s arm over his shoulder, supporting him. Talon then looks at the three of them and responds to Sun Emperor’s questions.

“I fight, I kill, and I become something society does not accept to make society better. My mission is to get rid of the rats in the world. This student does not seem to me to be a rat, yet. However, all three of you, seem to be growing scale tails and filthy fur. If you become a rat, I will hunt you down as an owl would.”

The Sun Emperor releases a burst of flames and approaches Grant and Talon. “I could kill both of you!” He yells and launches an attack on both of them.

A cloak man blocks Sun Emperor. “Is it not too early to start training? You cause a scene if you didn’t notice.” The cloak man points at the diner, showing how students are watching, whispering, some edging to see a fight or blood.

“You know that fighting must be done in the training rooms,” The cloak man continues. “Well then, all of you go back to class. I will take him to the infirmary.” The cloak man grabs Grant, who is near to losing consciousness from the loss of blood. The cloak man carry’s Grant to the infirmary.

 _This is not a man. Who really are these men?_ Grant’s last thoughts before he passes out.

~0~

Grant awakes in the infirmary. His back is bandaged and so is his arm. He gets up and seems to be able to move fine with slight pain. He looks around wondering what time it is. He goes to the clock on the wall and notices he missed his first day of classes, it is the afternoon. Grant very irritated by this outcome he grabs the base lying next to his infirmary bed and throws it towards the door. Suddenly, the door opens and a hand catches the base. Talon came to visit Grant, but found a base coming straight towards him, instead. He looks at the base first, then at Grant, noticing Grant’s obvious and rightful anger about the situation that took place hours ago.

“You should not throw things around the infirmary. You never know how the lunatic doctor will make you pay for any items you break. I hear, he sometimes purposefully lets students die because they irritate him.” Talon trying to calm down the situation.

“Why are you here?” Grant asks Talon, trying to cool off his own anger.

“I came to see how you are doing? I can see you are doing better, so I could leave.” Talon responds as he places the base down in a random table, and then heads for the door.

“Thank you.” Grant murmurs towards Talon. “But why did you help me, instead of watch like everyone else?” Grant is still confuse of Talon’s act of kindness. This school does not make people like Talon, so why did he help him? Isn’t this a place where Grant was meant to not trust anyone? Talon turns around and responds to Grant’s question.

“I did it because you are new and those three are upperclassmen, about to graduate from this school. Yet, they find it fun to challenge someone who knows nothing, who is new to the system, only because he is a villain’s heir. It did not seem right, so I intervene.”

Grant is a little offended by his response, but it is true. Grant would’ve died if not for Talon’s intervention.

“I hope you don’t feel that everyone in this school is like them.” Talon continues. “There are some people who have some honor and try to shape the system, but because of our ways not fitting with the superhero’s ways or society’s ways we are classified as villains.” Talon tries to cheer up Grant.

“You are kind. I notice from your actions that not everyone is like them in this school. Although if they were it would not matter, this would not scare me away from this school. I am determine to become the best assassin I can. Then I will give a reason for those three to challenge me, not because of the person I have a relation to, but because I will be the one they fear.”

Grant claims looking directly to Talon’s eyes. Talon a little shock of Grant’s will, but that type of spirit will be needed for students to survive in this school.

“I never officially introduce myself.” Talon says extending his hand. “I am Talon, and your name?”

Grant still suspicious asks Talon, “What is your true name?”

Talon pulls back his hand and chuckles. “You are smart.” Talon comments.

“Of course.” Grant smirks, accepting the compliment. “But that is not the point, it seems that the only thing the rumor mentions is that I am the heir of Deathstroke.”

“Yup.” Talon asserts Grant’s theory. “The full rumor is that you are the apprentice of Deathstroke. Some are speculating you are an heir or his true son, however nobody knows.”

This information gets Grant really thinking, because there is only a few people who know his relation to Deathstroke and that is the Mistress and her seven cloak men. He starts suspecting that it might be the same person who brought him to the infirmary.

_What is her interest in doing this? Is she trying to test me? Also, is she the same person that showed me the tour around the school? If so, she definitely has a deep interest in seeing how I grow?_

Grant is paranoid, yet excited to know that one of the cloak men is fascinated by Grant. It gives Grant the motivation not to disappoint.

“I have many questions for you about this school, would you mind answering them?” Grant asks Talon.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Talon responds. “Ask away.”

Talon and Grant converse with each other, and get comfortable with each other. Grant feels that Talon is someone he could trust and his first friend in the H.I.V.E.

“Visiting hours are over.” A doctor enters the room, interrupting their conversation. “If you feel well enough to discuss and stand, get out of the infirmary.”

“We will leave, Crime Doctor.” Talon responds.

The boys left and continue to discuss as they head to the dorms. As both boys were about to split ways, Grant comments how he would like to continue to discuss and even train with Talon, since he heard that Talon is a prodigy in the path of assassin. Talon is a little shock and embarrassed about how Grant wishes for Talon to be an elder student mentor, however he agrees to Grant’s request and both part ways.

~0~

A year has passed, since Grant enrolled in the school. He has become very popular, he converses with many of the other students, even with students who would be considered very weak. He has become the student who is good looking, strong, popular, kind, and smart. Although most of his kind characteristics, are just a ruse. He finds it easier if he is nice to everyone, less people will bother him and it gets people to listen to him.

After getting use to his classes, he has been able to make top grades and move quickly to higher level classes. (He has been able to share an upper class with Talon.) He also tries to get along with the instructors, but notices that the main instructors are the seven cloak men which they don’t stay too long to converse. Also they tend to be busy, so most of the time they get substitute instructors to teach the class.

Grant tries to figure out who is the cloak woman, who is trying to test him. He tries to observe little gestures or things that could make the cloak woman different from the rest. But it seems all of the cloak men are the same height, their cloaks cover them to have the same shape, and they have the same male voice. Still, Grant is determined to find the cloak woman for him to know who she is and what she wants. Also it is a test for himself to confirm how good his skills have become.

His closest friend is still Talon, however he starts to notice, while they are both combat training, Talon seems distracted and absent minded during classes. One day, during training he was able to get behind Talon and get his sword around Talon’s neck.

He pulls away. “What is wrong, Talon? You haven’t been your usual self for weeks. I was able to get a killing blow on you, which is very strange.” Grant is worries for his friend. He wants to support him, as much as Talon supported Grant.

“I…I am sorry. I don’t know…Is what I am doing right?” Talon looking down, his grief written on his face. Grant grabs Talon’s shoulder to show he is willing to listen. They both sit down and sit in silence for a while, until Talon is ready to tell Grant everything.

“My real name is Calvin Rose.” Grant is surprise that Talon would tell him his name, they never told each other their names. Grant would just address him as Talon, and Talon would give any nickname he felt that week to Grant. (Grant has yet to come up with a villain name, most people just address him as Deathstroke’s heir or whatever other name. However, he has taken Talon’s advice and took up a mask to hide his identity.) Still, even as close friends, they never shared each others true names.

“My origin, I guess if you call it that, is I escaped a cage that my abusive father put me in and ran away.” Talon continues to tell his story to Grant. “I join a circus. The ring master and all the circus members were kind and became a family to me. I was trained to become the newest escape artist, and I became the best. I was able to copy some of Houdini’s tricks, I was actually told many stories about the magician. I have a personal admiration for him. It was great! Those days were fun, but they came to an end when the ring master gave me up to the Court of Owls.”

Grant continues to listen, still shock that Talon, Calvin, would tell him all of this personal information. This is not like him, but he let Talon continue.

“I was able to impress the Court of Owls and they took me in. They kept trying to test me, see if I could escape their maze that so many have died or went insane in. I did, in one day. I was even strip naked and put into the trunk of a car, chained, thrown into the river, but still escaped. They found me to be a prodigy as a Talon, they would train me. However, they heard about the H.I.V.E. and didn’t know if this academy might harm or benefit their society they were trying to create. They told me many times that I would help them get rid of the rats that could ruin their future society. So this was my first mission, to see if the school is creating allies of the night or rats.”

Calvin seems to be gulping down his urge to weep. He continues on with his story.

“When I attended, I killed a man the first day visiting the academy. I believe that is the same for everyone, but I was already use to it. So it impressed them and they took me in as a student, not knowing my intentions. I started to observe the students and the instructors, and found the academy disgusting at first. But I noticed other students like you, Grant, who have the heart and skill to help society. When I reported this to the owls, a couple of weeks ago, they rejected my idea. They said that if most of the members of a hive are wasps, it is a wasp home. They gave me the mission to destroy the H.I.V.E. and kill everyone. Every women, man, and child. But I can’t do it!”

Calvin starts weeping, could not hold his cries back any longer.

“I have made friends.” Calvin continues to explain between his cries. “There are good people here, that could be our allies, so why!?...Why should I kill everyone!?…I can’t!...But if I don’t the court still will…and kill me too, for failing…I still want to believe their mission is good…but if I do that, then I accept that the H.I.V.E. is evil!…I don’t want to choose!...What do I do!?...”

Calvin is desperate, holding Grant as he continues to cry. Calvin cries for a long time, and Grant tries to comfort his friend, however he does not know what to do, either.

They both go back to their dorms, but neither could sleep. Grant has the whole situation in his mind, he kept trying to find out what to do, how can he help his friend?

He continues to have the problem in his mind for weeks, trying to come up with better ways. He converses with Calvin, but it seems the two of them grow apart because of this sudden confession.

Grant stays awake tonight, still having the situation replay in his head, trying to come up with solutions. Then a sudden thought comes into his head.

 _Should I help him?_ Grant snaps that thought out of his mind, how could he think that? Calvin was always helping him, so how could he not support Calvin back. But, why did that thought come to his head?

He starts lingering in that thought.

_Calvin seems to be giving up being a villain. He did reveal his whole identity to someone, while I did not. He seems to be weak in his classes and in combat. He does not belong here. Now that I look back, he was never meant to belong here. He is willing to kill, but only for the good of society. He is not a villain. He is at worst an anti-hero. He is leaning to a superhero, he could be a very dangerous threat._

Grant’s thoughts start to make sense, and that is what is scaring him. How could he believe his friend to be an enemy? Someone who supported him, so long. But could these suspicions and thoughts, somehow help his friend.

~0~

Another year passed, and Grant was becoming in a way valedictorian in the school. He is in every criminal path and doing exceedingly well. The instructors and students are impress by him. His outfit starts resembling more and more his future outfit as the Ravager.

When his life is coming together, it seems Calvin’s life is falling apart. He is still one of the best students in the assassin path, but he is shattered inside trying to choose between the lesser of two evils. Grant’s empathy starts to turn to pity for his friends predicament.

He kept overpowering his friend in their training sessions. Grant taking note of this, finally came to terms of what he had to do.

He went to one of the cloak men. He figure out which one of the cloak men is the woman who has been helping and testing him. He approaches her, and states the fact that he knew she was a woman. They then go somewhere, where they can talk in private.

They were in a dark and large room. She grabs him by the neck and he has a sword towards her neck.

“Good. You have exceeded expectations.” She comments letting go of Grant’s neck and he pulls away his sword.

“Why were you testing and keeping watch on me?” Grant questions her.

“Grant…” She responds. “That is not the reason, you came to me. What is the real reason?”

“Talon, he is a traitor.” Grant bluntly states and continues to explain the situation of how Calvin does not want to be a villain and wishes to run away from the H.I.V.E. and the Court of Owls.

She stays silent, not positive to take Grant’s evidence as truth. She questions him.“Why should I believe you? Is he not competition to become the best assassin in the school?”

“He is not, anymore.” Grant responds. “He is weak. He is no competition. So I benefit from this in no way, besides not wanting a traitor in our midst. He told me this personally, as his closest friend.”

“So why would you betray him, if he is your closest friend?” She continues to interrogate Grant.

“He was my friend.” Grant explains. “However, he has changed too much and become weak. He does not have the strength to be a villain.”

“You know we will kill him for his traitorous act? If not us, the Court of Owls.” She states trying to see if Grant is serious about his decision.

“I know.” Grant coldly states. “I don’t care. This is his fault for not handling this type of lifestyle. He might get mercy from having death, instead of continuing this life.”

She walks close to Grant and holds him. “You are no longer a worker bee. You have become a killer. Tell me, what name do you wish to be called?”

Grant looks at her and separates from her. He feels numb, not knowing if he did this to help his friend, benefit himself, for the mission, or for the sake of a kill. Regardless, he has ripped apart his friendship and left his friend to die. If there is no greater love than to love a friend, then he committed the most violent act; betraying a friend.

“Ravager.” He says with nothing in his eyes, except the assassin he will become.

To be continued...


	4. Last Year

“It has been a year, since Calvin Rose has escaped from the H.I.V.E. and disappeared from the face of the earth. The Court of Owls plan was figured out by the H.I.V.E. and the two organizations have strain relationships, since.” The cloak woman is giving a yearly report to the rest of the six cloak men and the Mistress of the H.I.V.E. She continues. 

 

“The Court of Owls see the H.I.V.E. as an organization corrupt who are corrupting generations. As the Court stated before, they see us as people who have stained their Talon and blame the academy for losing him. The Court of Owls could not find Talon, either. The H.I.V.E. does not trust the Court of Owls for trying to destroy the academy and sending a spy. We have set a mission to destroy the Court and set a high price for the “Owl’s wings.” However, the court is hard to find and it seems the H.I.V.E. is not the court's’ first concern. So we have advantage-”

 

“Neither is it ours! It is the Justice League!” The Mistress interrupts the report from the cloak woman.  “Enough. I can’t waste my time in a runaway. We must make plans to destroy the Justice League.”

 

“Yes, Mistress. However, one he is not a runaway he is a traitor to the H.I.V.E. and two he could pose a future threat to this whole foundation we have built! We should kill the traitor and kill the Court.” The cloak woman challenges the Mistress. 

 

“NO! NO! NO!” The Mistress screams at the cloak woman and uses her telepathic powers to torture the cloak woman. The cloak woman lets out a scream of agony. 

 

One of the cloak men grabs the Mistress and tries to convince her to let go of the cloak woman. “Mistress, please don’t kill her. She is a very useful warrior to the H.I.V.E.” 

 

The Mistress calms down and lets go her hold on the cloak woman. The cloak woman falls to the ground and breaths heavily. The Mistress comes close to her and lifts her chin. The Mistress whispers in her ear “I know you want to rule the H.I.V.E. but you will never have my home. You will never be the Queen.” 

 

The Mistress then slaps her and goes back to her throne. “Continue, with the reports. Then we will continue with our plans to destroy the Justice League.” 

 

The cloak woman picks herself up and returns to her chair. She is very angry, but she stays silent. She lets her thoughts be fill with malicious intent to destroy the Mistress. 

 

You will see old hag! You are over your years and insane. You will fall from your throne and die! Then, I will gladly stomp over your body and take the throne! I will be the Queen. You don’t care for this academy, which is why I am picking students out now, to become my new instructors to build a new, better, stronger H.I.V.E. I will rip off your wings and take your crown. I will smile, as you fall. 

 

~0~

 

It is the Grant’s last year in the academy, before he graduates. Grant became the Ravager, and his costume resembles his future disguise. He is being known not only as Deathstroke’s heir, but also as his own villain identity. He is being called the prodigy from the H.I.V.E. He is the top student in every path that the academy could provide. Many other villains are requesting for his skills and for him to complete missions for them, like the Big Question and the Penguin. 

 

He is the upperclassmen that other students admire; a person who other students would love to share a simple conversation with. His kind personality and talent had gotten him in a way to become a celebrity in the academy. He can’t deny that he appreciates the attention because it inflates his pride and he can use people. There are some students he found very useful to become allies with, like a girl who calls herself, Vic Girl. 

 

One day, she approaches Grant in the diner. Grant is surrounded by other students either wanting to become his friend or foe. Grant then notices a sword right next to his face. He pushes the sword away with the back of his hand, quickly. He grabs the arm that is holding the sword and twist it behind her back. He grabs her head and slams it down to the table. 

 

“I have won, so there is no point to challenge me to a duel.” Grant claims and then lets her go. She has a clear expression of anger and humiliation written on her face.

 

 

“That does not count!” She exclaims to him with her British accent clearly coming out. “We did not go properly to the fighting ring to duel!”

 

“I have beaten you.” Grant replies. “You are not worth the time. You are obviously a new student.”

 

“I will attack you at any chance, if you don’t fight me in a proper duel!” She tries to urge him to accept her challenge, but he ignores her and leaves the diner. 

 

Vic Girl’s threat was not empty. Every time she saw Grant in the library, diner, hallways, or training rooms. She would attack him with many different weapons; daggers, clubs, axes, swords, arrows, guns, etc. She seem to purposefully try to find Grant and attack him. She would not hold back, either. She went for places that would be a killing blow if he didn’t properly defend himself. She would coat her weapons with poison. Grant is flatter by her attempt to urge him to a challenge and found it amusing to see her fail. However, this would eventually become annoying to him. 

 

Grant would have a mission to assassinate some hitmen that were going after his client. When you are upperclassmen you tend to have more missions focusing on your path. It was a simple mission. But when he is about to make a silent kill on one of the men, Vic Girl attacks him from behind! He dodges, he is caught by surprise which is replace by fury because they are both expose in front of the hitmen, who start opening fire on them. 

 

“Are you crazy?! How did you follow me this far?” Grant screams at her as he shoots back at the hitmen. 

 

“I told you I will not stop attacking you, until you accept my challenge!” She screams back as she pulls out some daggers and throws it at the hitmen. 

 

“You could be expel for this at best! If I don’t kill you first, with the rest of the hitmen!” Grant continues to scream at her fill with rage on how she ruin his mission from going smoothly. 

 

“It is your fault for not accepting my duel! Also, what kind of assassin does not notice someone following them?!” She replies to Grant’s threat. They both go on to kill their own hitmen. 

 

Grant is taking down some of the hitmen with clean headshots, while Vic Girl is cutting them down with her axes. 

 

“Both of you will die!” One of the hitmen shouts as he continues to shoot both of them. The hitmen is able to get a shot in Vic Girl’s leg and which she falls to the ground in pain. He is about to shoot her again, but Grant shoots him in the head and goes on to take down the rest of the hitmen. 

 

One of the men is about to report on the intercom of how they are being attack. Grant aims, but he runs out of bullets. 

 

“Damn it!” He curses and drops the gun. He pulls out his swords and chases after the man. The man runs to Vic Girl’s direction believing he would be fine since she can’t fight anymore. However she fights through the pain, gets up and grabs one of her throwing axes. He runs past her, she throws into his back. He falls and she limps over grabbing her axe and uses a heavier axe to cut off his head. She turns to face Grant who is still very angry. 

 

“What are you scowling at? I helped you.” She says and sits back down still in pain from her bleeding leg. 

 

Grant walks over and grabs the intercom. He throws it in the air and cuts it in half with his sword. He then points the sword towards Vic Girl’s neck. 

 

“Why should I not kill you or leave you to die here?” He questions her as he pushes his sword closer to her neck causing her to start bleeding a little. 

 

She glares at him and replies. “Because that won’t stop my determination to duel you.” 

 

Grant surprise by her comment. He pulls his sword away and starts to think. He realizes that she is very smart, she knew this action to ruin his mission would annoy him enough to either kill her or accept her duel. She has talent to take on hitmen that he should kill. She stubborn and prideful, like him, and leaving her to die could possibly not stop her from trying to fight him. He could kill her, but killing someone so talented might upset the academy. But he can’t allow her to interrupt his missions, so he will have to fight her or the academy might have them both fight by force, anyhow. She is very smart to know the outcome of this situation. 

 

“Fine. I will fight you, after you have fully recover.” He says and he picks her up and starts heading back to the academy. He praises her in her determination and her accomplishment to get him to fight her. Still this he is angry about the mission and that she was able to get him. In a way he is happy to get to fight her because he will get her to stop annoying him and get to knock her around. 

 

A week passes until she fully recover.  Both of them went to training room at a time when nobody would bother them. Grant and Vic Girl stand there for a little while in silence staring each other off. 

 

“Are you ready?” Grant asks Vic Girl. She answers her question by throwing a knife. Grant catches it and smirks and they both commence in their fight. 

 

She uses a medieval sword to attack him and he blocks it with his two swords. He is able to misdirect it to the ground. He steps on it for it to stab the platform and get stuck. Grant lifts one of his swords and tries to stab her. She dodges and goes on to grab her long axe. She swings it to him, he steps aside and is able to get close and use his two swords to cut through the axe’s staff. She throws daggers and he is able to block each one. She pulls out her favorite weapon a rapier. She makes lunges towards him and is very elegant in her style, however it is futile he is able to dodge and verily get any scratches. She does get close and is about to stab him in the eye, but he pulls out a gun and shoots her leg, in the same spot she had her wound last week. She lets out a yelp and drops her rapier, he points the gun towards her head. She glares at him. 

 

“That is not fair.” She states and then grabs the gun tries to disarm him. He lets her have the gun. Then he twist her arm, pushes her face down on the ground,  reclaims his gun, and points it in the back of her head. 

 

“Villains are not meant to play fair.” He whispers in her ear and lets her go. “You lose. We are done here.” He states, puts away his gun, and goes to pick up his swords. 

 

“Wait!” She screams towards him, he turns around and stares at her. She fumbles with her words and a blush comes across her face. She seems to be embarrassed by what she is about to say. 

 

“Could you be my mentor?” She claims which does shock Grant. He pauses and sighs. 

 

“No.” He simply states, turns around, and picks up his swords. 

 

“Why not? We have fought against each other and fought together. You know my talent!” She questions Grant, who is walking away, confused by his rejection. 

 

“I would not mind you as my ally. But I am not looking for an underling.” He claims and continues to walk away. 

 

Vic Girl is on the ground upset of how he coldly rejected her proposal. However, she is a little happy that he does not mind her company and is willing to be friends with her. 

 

As Grant steps out of the room, he remembers his older mentor, Talon, and notices that he still does feel some guilt for the betrayal. Still he has to move on and not allow events like these to haunt him, because what kind of assassin has nightmares of successful missions. 

 

~0~

 

A couple months pass, and he continues to be visited by Vic Girl. He does not mind her company and finds her knowledge of weaponry very useful. Also his match with her reminds him how he must face does who opposed him when he was beginner; Sun Emperor, Akka, and Blackmace. 

 

He approaches them in the training room. He simply points behind him the battle ring, then he walks over there. Sun Emperor and the other two follow him.  

 

The Sun Emperor chuckling. “Are you sure you wish to do this? You can’t defeat all three of us, don’t be too confident because how you got on your knees to blow teachers to get the position you are in! However, it will be fun to burn you to a crisp!” The Sun Emperor says as the fire around his body becomes brighter and bigger. 

 

“Enough with your comments to frighten me.” Grant replies. “It is not working. I wish to challenge you to prove to myself, not anyone else.” 

 

The Blackmace steps in and comments “Oh yeah! What are you trying to prove?” 

 

“That I have grown to defeat weak people from my past.” Grant replies. 

 

“Fine!” The Sun Emperor screams and releases fire burst from his body. He points his hand towards Grant. He shoots flames from his hand like a flame thrower. 

 

Grant dodges and starts running around the ring trying to get close to his opponent, but trying to not get hit by the flames. Sun Emperor uses both hands, interchanging them,  trying to hit Grant. Some of the flames do grace him, still Grant ignores the pain and is able to get close to Sun Emperor. Sun Emperor moves away from Grant’s poisoned swords, and Blackmace steps forward with a full swing with his powerful mace. 

 

Grant verily moves out of the way to not receive a direct strike, but the mace did make contact with his arm. He drop his sword because his radius and ulna are broken. He only has one arm that is fully functional, that mace is too powerful. He can’t allow the mace to strike him again. He continues to dodge Blackmace’s quick and constant attacks. Grant is in a good distance and pulls out his gun. He is about to shoot Blackmace, but Akka sneaks behind him and stabs his shoulder with her dagger. She pulls out her dagger, Grant lets out a yelp of pain, and she goes on to try to cut his throat. 

 

Grant uses the back of his head to head-butt her, and she loosens her grip on him. He pulls her collar and throws her straight to Blackmace. He points his gun to Blackmace right hand holding the mace and shoots. The bullet goes cleanly through Blackmace’s hand and drops the mace. Grant proceeds to attack them, but Sun Emperor shoots his flames towards Grant, which causes Grant to dodge and pull back. He proceeds to shoot them, noticing most of this fight he will have to be fighting long distance. 

 

Hours pass, since the four of them have been fighting. Grant is burnt and some of his bones are broken or fracture. He got a hit from the mace on his ribs, which cause them to be shatter and he is having a hard time breathing, not sure how much damage his lungs took from the hit. Also, Grant has stab wounds from Akka’s dagger. 

 

However, the other three are not in the best shape either. Sun Emperor’s light around his body is very dim. He is exhausted and so are the other two. They have cut wounds from Grant’s sword and bullet holes. They have lost blood and the bullets were also coated with poison. 

 

Akka is tired and she can’t believe she is losing to someone who she thought would not be able to survive the H.I.V.E. She goes for a direct attack on him. Grant’s sword clashes with Akka’s dagger. Their weapons continue to clash as the Sun Emperor builds up power to shoot one last powerful attack towards Grant. The Sun Emperor yells for Akka to dodge as he releases powerful flames towards Grant. She is about to dodge, but Grant shoots her leg, then pushes her straight to the flames. Akka lets out a scream as she gets full blast of the flames. Grant does get a hit, but he is able to not receive major damage from the flames. Sun Emperor noticing his mistake pulls the flames away from her body, but she is unconscious and receives third degree burns. 

 

The Blackmace angry from Grant using Akka as a shield, he goes on to attack Grant with his mace. The mace breaks the floor and causes Grant and Sun Emperor to lose their balance. The Blackmace jumps and about to smash Grant’s head in with the mace, but Grant pulls one pistol out from the side of his left leg and shoots. Grant shoots four bullets to Blackmace’s chest and two bullets to Blackmace’s left hand. Blackmace drops the mace and falls on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. 

 

Sun Emperor could not believe that Grant has taken down two of his teammates. Sun Emperor feels like he has been back to a corner, his teammates are unconscious or dead, he is tired and he run out of flame to shoot at Grant. Grant approaches Sun Emperor, he drops his pistol and pulls the other pistol out from his right leg and points it to the Sun Emperor. Sun Emperor tries to build power. 

 

“Get away!” he screams and launches his flames, however the flames tickle Grant it does not cause any damage. Grant shoots two bullets into both the Sun Emperor’s kneecaps. Sun Emperor screams and falls to the ground. Grant puts his gun on Sun Emperor’s forehead. 

 

“I am the victor, admit defeat.” Grant threatens Sun Emperor pulling his finger slowly back on the trigger. 

 

“You Bastard!!!!” Sun Emperor yells and tries to punch Grant. Grant shoots Sun Emperor’s arm. Sun Emperor lets out a scream of pain. 

 

“The next bullet will enter in your head. Now, simply admit defeat.” Grant continues to threaten him and the Sun Emperor stays quite. He didn’t want to admit his lost because that seems to be the only thing keeping him alive. Grant won’t kill him until he admits his failure. However, Sun Emperor would rather die, than to spend more time in Grant’s gunpoint, in Grant’s mercy. 

 

“Fine.” Sun Emperor’s breaks the silence. “You win…You can kill me now…Still, I hope you die a painful and fiery death! Just kill me!” Sun Emperor demands Grant to kill him. 

 

Grant looks down on the Sun Emperor with cold eyes and pulls the gun away. Sun Emperor confused by Grant’s action to not finish him, it would be the smart action for any assassin to take. Sun Emperor is more surprise when Grant extends his hand to assist him. 

 

Sun Emperor slaps Grant’s hand away “Why?! Why you are not killing me?! To torture me?! You kill the rest of my partners, so kill me!!!” Sun Emperor screams at Grant, questioning him, urging him to end him. 

 

“You have many things wrong.” Grant states. “One, I never meant to kill any of you, just defeat you. Two, Akka is unconscious, not dead. Also, Blackmace is not dead, I made certain I didn’t hit any vital areas. However, he does need medical care as soon as possible.” 

 

“Why?” Sun Emperor shock by the news that Grant let them all live, questions Grant. “Why would you not kill us?” 

 

“It is because you are more useful as allies than as corpses.” Grant replies. “Consider my victory as proving myself to be great ally and strong leader. Moreover, take to heart my mercy to let you live as an act to gain your trust and alliance.” Grant stretches his hand again to help Sun Emperor. 

 

Sun Emperor has many emotions spiraling in his heart, nonetheless he grabs Grant’s hand and allows Grant to help him. Grant tired still carries Sun Emperor to the infirmary for the Crime Doctor to heal him. Then Grant goes back to get Blackmace and Akka to bring them to the infirmary, as well. 

 

Grant’s mercy to the three of them, his kindness, and his strength allows the three of them to trust him and ally themselves with him. After hearing the news that the three of them are fine and will become allies of Grant, he smiles and thanks them for their trust. Once he steps out of the infirmary, his smile turns to a wicked smirk. He tries to hold back his laugh.  

 

I didn’t only defeated my past, I conquered it. Fools. I used you to test myself out, not to have you as allies. I wanted to see if I could win. I won. I wanted to test if I could use the trash I beat to become my servants. I was able to. You mean nothing to me, besides proof that I am getting closer to my goal. Ha! Wintergreen, when you said to not trust anyone, it is not a complete statement. Don’t trust anyone, but let everyone trust you. Vic Girl, Akka, Blackmace, Sun Emperor, others will be great weapons in my arsenal. 

 

Grant lets out small chuckles as he went down the corridor. 

  
~0~

 

There is only a few weeks away until Grant graduates from the H.I.V.E. This is exciting for Grant because he finally gets to be an independent assassin and prove to his father, how great of an assassin he has become. Also, Grant has come to really enjoy this career path and finds no guilt in the actions he carries out of slitting stranger’s throats or strangling them with a wire. He can set them on fire and watch them scream and not bat an eye. (But those screams could ruin his clean get away, so of course he would not do it). It is exciting he is about to graduate and earn money for what he does, but there is a couple things bothering him.

 

Why did my father never visit me? Why did my mother never contact me? Do they not care?

 

These questions circle in his head as he is heading off with his final mission for the academy. He is meant to be one of the hire assassins to kill anyone who is trying to kill Black Mask and if he completes this mission successfully, the H.I.V.E. will receive the money and Grant will pass the final exam. It is not a very interesting final exam, but that is not what is bothering Grant at the moment. He is in his final exam. He is about to complete three years of being with the academy and be the top student for the academy, but not once did either of his parents visit him. 

 

He is able to receive intel from Black Mask’s secretary of some suspects that would try to assassinate her boss and pass on the information to all the assassins Black Mask hired. 

 

Not once. Wintergreen kept visiting me, so I asked him about my father. He states that my father seemed concern the first year I was in the H.I.V.E., but lost that interest by the time I entered my second year. Why? And Wintergreen told me that not once did my mother call him. Why? 

 

Grant stumbles to one of the hideouts where some of the hire men came together to plan out how they would kill Black Mask. Grant enters the hideout trying to be very quiet to not alert them, however he thought he saw in the corner of his eye another assassin come in. 

 

Could this be another assassin hired by Black Mask or an assassin who was able to follow me to kill me? Is he a friend or a foe?

 

Grant pulls out a small knife and is on guard, trying to find the other assassin and still keep an eye on the hire men. When he catches eye on the other assassin, he notices that the assassin is very close to the hire men. 

 

He could either alert them or kill them. 

 

He looks at any sudden movements that could allow Grant to interpret the other assassins motives. Suddenly a dim light shines for a moment at the other assassin’s face. He is wearing a mask that is half black and half orange. It is the same mask of his father, Deathstroke. 

 

He could not help it, he starts moving closer to his father. It has been three years, since he last communicated with his father, and the last time it was a fight. He wishes to tell his father his journey and his accomplishments along the way. Still his excitement gets the best of him and he slips, an amature mistake. He is able to land gracefully on his feet, but he is in plain view of the hire men. The men grab their guns and about to shoot Grant. Grant is not prepared, he pulls out his arsenal hoping he can shoot them before they pull their trigger. 

 

Suddenly these henchmen’s hands are cut off and blood starts spewing everywhere. Deathstroke was able to slice the henchmen’s hands or arms before they could shoot Grant. He proceeds to cut them down as their screams of agony and panic ring through the room, then silence. Deathstroke cleans his swords, he was able to kill all of them. Grant is stuck in the same spot with his arsenal in his hands, he is trying to process the whole situation. 

 

Deathstroke starts walking straight towards his son. Grant snaps back into reality and realizes his father’s amazing skills; Deathstroke was able to kill all of them before they shot Grant. However, negative thoughts start entering his head. 

 

I just stood here. I was useless! In front of my father, I did nothing! Actually, I got saved by him, how could I be so weak? I didn't want to fail as an assassin in front of him. I am a failure in front of my father. All I wanted to do was work with him...show him I am a great assassin, but I failed. I can’t face him. I am ashamed. 

 

Grant lowers his head in shame. He felt so angry with himself of his disappointing presentation of being an assassin. He is in shock when he felt a hand pet him on the head. He looks up it was his father comforting him. 

 

“Are you alright, Ravager?” He asks Grant. 

 

“I am fine.” Grant replies. “Father. I…”

 

“Address me as Deathstroke.” Deathstroke interrupts Grant, whispering to him. “I already risk enough by showing a gentle gesture, you never know who is watching. We will talk after the mission is over.” 

 

Deathstroke moves away from Grant. He then proceeds out the warehouse. 

 

“Are you coming?” Deathstroke asks Grant before he leaves. 

 

Grant has so many questions, but he is happy that his father does not seem disappointed in him. Instead his father is inviting him to assist him in the mission. Grant follows his father to have a bonding time as they go to assassinate people. 

 

After a whole night of killing the rest of the henchmen going after Black Mask, they completed the mission. Ravager passes his final exam and Deathstroke collects his reward. Ravager and Deathstroke go off to a secret lair to be able to converse privately. Deathstroke takes off his mask and Ravager does the same. Grant is able to see his father's face in a long time. Slade is happy to see his son again. Slade proceeds to invite his son to a table for them to be able to talk comfortably. Slade knows his son has many questions so he waits for his son to start. 

 

“Father. I first want to apologize that at the beginning of the mission I was useless. I failed as an assassin. I let my emotions get to me, instead of concentrating on the mission.” Grant still feels guilty about his mistakes.

 

“Everyone does make mistakes, when something enters the environment we don’t expect.” Slade responds to Grant’s apology. “However in our line of work, it could lead to not only failing the mission, but it could result in our deaths. I hope you understand that. Still I am not angry or disappointed in you. You were an amazing assassin as we went completed the mission. You took care of killing some of the henchmen. But never let your guard down and learn from your mistakes. I never want you to die, Grant.” 

 

Grant felt tears at the edge of his eyes, he felt he finally impress his father and his father accepts him as an assassin. He is overjoy that his father said all of that. After his happiness calms down a little, he has some other questions bothering him in the back of his mind. He ponders to remember them and as they come forth he asks Slade. 

 

“Father, how did you know I was your son if I was hiding behind a mask?” Grant asks. 

 

“Well, you are good at hiding the littlest gestures that might distinguish you…” Slade replies. “...Yet, I knew from the year, you pick your costume. I knew you were in the H.I.V.E. learning to be an assassin, after you completed your first year.” 

 

Grant is surprised that his father knew for so long, that he is attending the academy. “Then why did you never visit me or say so?” Grant continues to question Slade. 

 

“I will explain from the beginning about how I found out and why I never told you.” Slade explains. “I became concerned when Wintergreen left and he took longer than he needed to escort you to your mother. When he came back, he put a great lie stating he needed to comfort you, explain to you for the reasons I rejected your offer. However, I started to suspect and doubt Wintergreen’s words. So I went to see if my suspicions were true, I went to your mother’s house. I noticed that your mother, joseph, and rose were at the house, but you were missing. After spying for a while, I could puzzle things together from your mom’s and brother’s worried looks, to the calls that she made, and many other clues. I came to the conclusion you were missing. I thought you might’ve runaway from home, however your mother is very smart. She became aware of my pattern of spying, she is the one who thought me. So she approached me with a gun and threaten me to give her back her son, you, Grant. After having an intense confrontation, we both found out neither one knew where you were? Nonetheless I receive more important information that you never were taken to see your mother. I did become angry because this implied that Wintergreen has been lying to me. On the other hand, I knew Wintergreen for a long time and he had to have good reasons to hide the truth from me. So I continue with my investigations of where you were. I did not take any missions until I could find you. After another six months, I found out that you have joined the H.I.V.E. academy.”

 

Grant disbelieves his father’s words, because that meant that at the end of his first semester his father knew he was gone and found the H.I.V.E. academy at the end of his first year. Also, his story states that his mother knows Grant was not with his father the past years, so his mother knew he was missing. Grant has many questions for his father, still he let his father continue with his story, hoping his questions would be answered. 

 

“After I found out the purpose of the academy and gathering intel about your reasons for being there, I had strong urges to pull you out of the academy.” Slade continues. “I did not want you to follow the path of the assassin and you attending this academy was a clear intention for you to defy what I thought was best for you. I was in fear of your future and your safety. Yet my responsibility of a parent seem to be overshadowed by my curiosity as an instructor and an assassin. I wanted to know why would Wintergreen consider this best for you? It only took me the a couple of months observing your progress to know the determination behind your eyes, the way you trained, the way your moral shaped for this end goal, and the set of skills you developed. You were becoming a true assassin. They would sent you on missions and you started to become more efficient in your way of killing. You became use to the idea of blood on your sword, your body showed it. It seem I could not stop you, you had determination and natural born skills for the hunt. You always did love to have hunting trips with me. I blamed myself for you turning into a natural born killer, however my judgment was clouded because I was also proud because you became amazing at the profession of an assassin. I still have those mixed emotions, but I decided to trust Wintergreen’s judgment and your judgment for the path you have set. So I left after you completed your second year with the academy, I didn’t wish to interfere with your training. But it seems that destiny would eventually lead for father and son to work together on a mission.”

 

Slade gave a smile towards his son, he is proud of Grant becoming a great assassin. He is proud that Grant will be able to graduate and work in the same field as him, but he still has the shred of guilt eating away at his heart. Grant smiles back at his father, because he got to hear what he always wanted to hear, that his father acknowledges him and is proud of his choices. Still he does notice that his father has the slight guilt in his eyes. 

 

“Dad...Thank you. I really wanted your approval and for you to acknowledge that I could pick my own path.”Grant affirms. “At first, I wanted to become an assassin without understanding the career because I wanted to be like you, but you rejected me. So I foolishly leaped into the field, however once I felt the blades pierce through a person’s heart or slit someone’s neck, I knew I was meant to be a hunter. It is the path I chose and have not come to regret.” 

 

Grant voices to Slade about his choice to become an assassin. Grant’s words helps take away some Slade’s guilt, but not fully. Both continue to converse and catching up with each other. Grant tells Slade more about this third year and how he is approaching graduation. The time spent as father and son, is what they both needed. It starts becoming morning and Slade needs to head off to his next mission. Before Slade leaves, he states to his son he might not be able to see his graduation, but he would want visitation from his son as soon as possible after his graduation. Grant agrees that now this past fear of his father’s rejection could be put behind them and they could work together. 

 

 

When Slade is about to leave, Grant remembers a question that was not answered in that long story. He grabs Slade's arm and asks “Dad, what about mom?”

 

Slade is a little confused, he asks “What about your mother? Is there something wrong?”

 

“No, not really.” Grant replies. “But if she knew so long I was not with you, why do you think she never came in contact with me? Did she ever get in contact with you?”

 

“Your mother is a very smart woman.” Slade replies. “She made it clear the last time she met with me, that she will find you on her own. So she never would reach out to me even if I found you. However your mother has many resources dispose to her because of the spy agency she works at. She might come into contact with you soon.”

 

Grant never knew that her mother is in a spy agency. But she was the one who taught his father, so it would make sense that his mother will live on the edge as well. Sadly, it seems his father and mother are still in strain relationship and his father would not know anything about his mother finding out about Grant or not. Grant puts that in the back of his head and moves on to give Slade a hug and Slade leaves to his mission as Grant leaves back to the H.I.V.E. for his graduation.

  
~0~

 

After getting back to the academy, it will be a week until his graduation. After he rest from the mission and his encounter with his dad, he reports to the cloak woman. He goes to her office and knocks on the door. The cloak woman welcomes him in.

 

“I have return.” Grant enters her office, he has been in there many times before. “The mission was a success. You can confirm it with Black Mask.”

 

She gets up from her desk and approaches him. “How was your last mission?” She asks him. 

 

“It was a slightly difficult.” Grant replies. “Some surprises, however nothing to difficult to handle.”

 

“Good.” She comments. “I am proud of your growth and impress by your skills. You have become a true assassin, nothing less than what I would expect.” 

 

“Thank you.” Grant accepts her compliment. He remains quiet for a while, before he finally asks her the question he has been pondering. 

 

“Why are you so interested in me?” Grant asks. The cloak woman gets closer to Grant and picks up his chin. 

 

“Your talent, of course.” She responds. “I saw your potential and I took the risk to mentor you. I was not disappointed.”

 

She moves away from him and continues. “Assassination just runs thru your veins.” 

 

“I know.” Grant cuts her off. “You know my father is Deathstroke. Is that the only reason? There is many other students who show potential.”

 

“Are you jealous or angry?” She comments on what she finds as Grant’s childish questions. “Tell me who do you see talented?”

 

Grant is silent, because he needs to consider the other students who he might find having the same talent as him, one day. 

 

“Vic Girl.” He simply answers to her question. She chuckles. 

 

“She has potential.” She replies and then whispers to herself. “It is due to her family, too.”

 

“What?” Grant asks. 

 

“Nothing.” The cloak woman states. “We are done, Ravager. I congratulate you for your graduation and accomplishments. I will hope for the best in your new career. I will not forget you and I hope you don’t forget my mentoring.”

 

Grant knew he is being push out from her office. Having many questions left unanswered,  he still proceeds to thank her and leaves. Grant shutting the door, knows even after his graduation it will not be the last he will see the cloak woman. 

 

~0~

 

The cloak woman watches Grant shut the door, before she turns around and address the person hiding. 

 

“You know you have to eventually face that your son choice of the same career as his father, Adeline.”

 

A brunet woman with blue eyes comes out of the shadows. The hood woman continues to speak. 

 

“You know being ashamed of your son, will break his heart.”

 

“I know.” Adeline responds. “But I didn’t wish for him to seek his father out by following in his footsteps.”

 

“Still, you are amaze how talented he is in the field of assassination.” The cloak woman replies. “You have to admit he is meant for this. He gain such great skills from both of his parents. Would you prefer him to a spy like you?”

 

“Enough!” Adeline shouts, she does not appreciate the woman’s sarcasm. “I see that my son pick this path. I hope none of my other children, my younger son and baby girl, follow this path.” 

 

“You have too, eventually approach him or he will approach you with many questions.” The hood woman advising. “Do you still love him?”

 

“Of course,” she replies, “if I didn’t I would not be working alongside you just to see him. I would not bargain for you to take care of him. So what is the next step to destroy 

the H.I.V.E.”

 

~0~

 

It has been a year, since Grant graduated with the highest scores from the H.I.V.E. academy with a class of 20 students from all the educational paths.  

 

“The H.I.V.E Mistress finalize her plans to destroy the Justice League. She will use a telekinetic device to lift Atlantis from the ocean and slam it multiple times in the ocean to create tsunamis to destroy cities and the city that the league resides in.” The cloak man explains to the cloak woman and Adeline. All three of them are in a secretive location outside of the H.I.V.E. academy and coming up with plans. 

 

The cloak woman chuckles. “This is the most insane, ridiculous, and useless plan I have ever heard. The old woman deserves to be replaced. Adeline, have you been able to give the information to the JL?”

 

“Yes.” Adeline replies. “I gave it as an anonymous agent, and they should respond at any moment to foil the plan and chase the Mistress to the H.I.V.E. academy.” 

 

“Good job. You don’t disappoint.” The cloak woman responds in glee. “Very well, we should get in position.” 

 

“Yes.” Both Adeline and the cloak man agree. 

 

A couple of hours a little and seeing the news. The plan to destroy the Justice League is foiled and the Mistress breaks. 

 

The Mistress surrounded by her hooded men and she screams. 

 

“How!? How can it be?! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop it! I can’t disappoint my bees! Stop stinging my brain!!!! Stop buzzing! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  

 

The Mistress let’s out a loud scream, before she grabs her gun and starts shooting all the hooded men in the head. She then turns the gun to herself and fires. 

 

Moments later, the Justice League comes to the horrid scene and discover everyone dead. Some students fled the school, once discovering that the plan of the H.I.V.E. failed, others stayed and tried to fight but were defeated. 

 

After some time of investigation, the Justice League left the scene. A little while later, the cloak woman gets up. She shakes her shoulders and rubs her neck. The cloak man also rises and Adeline steps into the room. 

 

“It is amazing what a psychic can do with their powers, a good enough hallucination to fool the JL about our corpses.” The cloak man compliments the cloak woman. 

 

“It is truly to your amazing technology to provide instant barrier from the bullets.” The cloak woman compliments back the cloak man. She continues to speak. 

 

“To be honest, I am happy I can finally take this cloak off.” She rips the cloak off and reveals her tan complexion with long blonde hair. She smirks and walks over to the Mistress Corpse, she steps on her head. “I am happy the Mistress is dead and I will now take her place as the H.I.V.E. Mistress...No, Queen!” 

 

The cloak man removes his cloak as well, showing his tan complexion and dark brown hair. “Yes, H.I.V.E. Queen. I am happy for your coronation, however should we not move on with the next plans.” 

 

“Damien Darrk, if you were not a good friend, I would not take your smart remarks.” She replies, then looks over to Adeline. 

 

“We could’ve not done it without you. Thank you.” She thanks Adeline. “Dear Adeline, will you continue to ally yourself with us?”

 

“You help me find my son.” Adeline responds. “You help me try to understand him. You let me see him. You mentor him and care for him. Also, you are very charismatic. So I agree to be an ally.”

 

The H.I.V.E Queen smiles. “I am happy to hear that. Your skills will help us find the past students who excel in their field. I will need to find them and recruit them for our new H.I.V.E. However beforehand, we need to find a new place and reconstruct my new H.I.V.E.” 

 


End file.
